vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bidoof
|-|Bidoof= |-|Bibarel= Summary Bidoof (Japanese: ビッパ, Bippa), the Plump Mouse Pokémon is an early game, pure Normal- type rodent Pokémon introduced in Gen IV. It is known to have sharp teeth that grow indefinitely, so it needs to gnaw on things like rocks and trees to keep them down. Its teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's. It is also said to have nerves of steel, and that it's more agile and active than it appears. It evolves at level 15 into the Normal-/Water- type Bibarel (Japanese: ビーダル Beadaru), the Beaver Pokémon. The Pokédex knows it as a Pokémon that is really good at building dams and is a swimmer as fast as a Feebas, though slow on land. Trainers know it as the Pokémon that can learn the most HMs. Back in Gen IV, it used to have a signature ability in Unaware. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C Name: Bidoof | Bibarel Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies. Male or female. Species has an equal gender ratio of 1:1 Age: Varies Classification: Pokémon; Rodent; Gen IV Pokémon; Early Game Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Via Crunch), Statistics Amplification, Can cause potential flinching with Headbutt and Hyper Fang or confusion with Rock Climb, Sleep Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Can prevent a finishing blow via Endure, Can ignore any stat change in the opponent, Stat changes on it will double in effectiveness, Self-Mind Manipulation, Debuffing of opponent's Attack and potential debuffing in Defense, Can render intangibility from Ghost- types inert and bypass evasion boosts with Odor Sleuth, Can use a random move in its sleep, Super Fang halves health with each hit regardless of stats, Nigh-Immunity to soul and shadow based attacks (Aka, Ghost- type moves) | Same to a greater extent, plus low level Earth Manipulation, more versatile water manipulation, Resistance to Steel, Fire, Water, and Ice attacks, and Healing via berries Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to other basic stage Pokémon like Rattata, or other early game Pokémon like Pikachu. Can quite easily harm a Shinx). Can ignore durability with Super Fang | Large Town level (Comparable to Pokémon like Raticate, Magneton, and Pidgeotto). Can still ignore durability with Super Fang Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can reliably dodge electric based moves) | Sub-Relativistic (Can reliably dodge attacks from Pokémon like Magneton) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 50 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level Stamina: High (Pokémon are naturally brimming with stamina) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks like Water Gun Standard Equipment: None | Has a 50% chance to be holding an Oran Berry, and a 5% chance to be holding a Sitrus Berry. Oran Berries heal a little, and Sitrus Berries heal a sizable amount Intelligence: Instinctual normally. High when it comes to battling, as Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battling Weaknesses: Fighting-type moves. Simple doubles negative boosts alongside positive boosts. Moody raises one stat sharply at the cost of lowering another stat to a lesser amount. Unaware ignores the negative changes in the opponent's defense just as much as it ignores the positive changes in their attack | Also gains a weakness to Grass- and Electric-type moves, along with stuff mentioned before Notable Attacks/Techniques: (Note: Every time "Bidoof" is said, it is referring to both, Bidoof and Bibarel) Abilities *'Simple:' Stat changes, good or bad, in Bidoof get doubled the amount they were supposed to be. *'Unaware:' Bidoof's and Bibarel's old signature ability. Bidoof is able to ignore changes in the opponent. It ignores changes in evasion and defense stats of the opponent when attacking, and ignores changes in accuracy and attack stats of the opponent when being attacked. *'Moody:' Bidoof's and Bibarel's hidden ability. Every "turn" (which basically translates to every so often), Bidoof will experience a sharp rise of a random stat, at the cost a different random stat dropping, albeit by half of the amount the other stat was raised. Moves Moves via Level Up *'Water Gun:' Bibarel only. Bibarel shoots a burst of water to damage the opponent. *'Aqua Jet:' Bibarel only. Bibarel covers itself in water and jets at the opponent at high speed. This move has increased priority, so it has a high chance of hitting first. *'Rototiller:' Bibarel only. Bibarel tills the ground, raising the physical and special attack of all Grass- types on the ground that are present. Completely useless in a normal fight. *'Tackle:' Bidoof rams the opponent with its body. *'Growl:' Bidoof lets out a cry, lowering the attack of the opponents that hear it. *'Defense Curl:' Bidoof curls up to raise defense. It also has the secret effect of doubling the power of Rollout. *'Rollout:' Bidoof continually rolls into the opponent, doubling power with each consecutive hit for up to 5 hits. *'Hyper Fang:' Bidoof opens its mouth to deliver the opponent a powerful bite with its sharp fangs. It has a chance to make the opponent flinch. *'Yawn:' Bidoof yawns at the opponent, making them drowsy. The opponent falls asleep right after they do another action. *'Crunch:' Bidoof bites the opponent reinforced by darkness. It has a chance to lower their defense. *'Take Down:' Bidoof slams into the opponent full force, which does so much damage that it does recoil damage back to Bidoof. *'Super Fang:' Bidoof chomps down on the opponent with a special bite that always takes away half of the opponent's current health, regardless of stats or level. *'Swords Dance:' Bidoof dances frenetically, raising its fighting spirit and sharply increasing attack. *'Amnesia:' Bidoof temporarily clears its mind to sharply raise its defense to special attacks. *'Superpower:' Bidoof attacks with a force true to its name. Due to its immense power, it lowers both, attack and defense as a drawback. *'Curse:' Bidoof lowers its speed to raise its attack and defense. This move would work differently is Bidoof were a ghost type. Egg Moves *'Aqua Tail:' Bidoof swings its water imbued tail like a vicious wave at the opponent, doing quite respectable damage. This move would be stronger when used by Bibarel (ignoring the obvious reason in the increased AP) *'Double-Edge:' Bidoof gives it its best in a life risking tackle. While this move damages the opponent massively, it does a third of the damage done back to Bidoof. *'Endure:' Bidoof braces itself, letting it hang on barely against a move that would finish it. Its success rate falters quite a bit if used back to back *'Fury Swipes:' Bidoof repeatedly claws at the opponent, hitting consecutively without a chance to let the opponent get a word in. *'Odor Sleuth:' Bidoof sniffs out the opponent, which destroys any of their boosts in evasion, and if intangible, enables them from then on to be hit with Normal- and Fighting- type moves. *'Quick Attack:' Bidoof charges at the opponent at blitzing speeds. This move has increased priority, so it has a high chance to hit first. *'Rock Climb:' Bidoof smashes into the opponent after a charge, doing damage and potentially causing confusion. *'Skull Bash:' Bidoof tucks its head in to charge up for its attack, raising defense in the process in what seems to be accounting for the temporary vulnerability. After setting up, it then delivers a powerful full-steam headbutt. This is the strongest move Bidoof has access to. *'Sleep Talk:' Bidoof uses a move that it knows at random. This move can only be executed if Bidoof is asleep. *'Water Sport:' Bidoof throws water around, soaking the battlefield in it, resulting in the power of fire getting halved. Key: Bidoof | Bibarel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Rodents Category:Species Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animals Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Water Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7